Whispers in the dark
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi and his friends are slaves in ancient Egypt, which is bad for them because Atem is not the Pharaoh yet, he is still the prince. The pharaoh thinks Yugi is a distraction so he sells Yugi to a slave owner. can Atem and his friends be able to find Yugi?
1. Chapter 1

Yugi stood before a crowd upon a stage, with his arms bound to two posts. His torso was bare and felt as if it were burning from the hot Egyptian sun, as his bottom half was covered with a dirty, bloody kilt that labled his as a slave.

A man with a whip came up behind Yugi, "This is a lesson to all you slaves who think you can get away with anything around here!" the mans voice was raspy and it rang through the crowd which made everyone shiver with fear, all Joey, Tea and Tristan could do was sit back and watch or they'd be in the same boat. Tea's head dipped low as she began to cry for her friend as for Joey and Tristan, their heads were turned in shame because they knew they could do nothing.

The pharaoh (Atem's father) was sitting in a booth behind the crowd to witness Yugi's punishment, he sat there with a smug grin on his face. He loved the look of fear in Yugi's eyes.

Atem rode on a horse from the palace as fast as he could to get to the witnessing of Yugi's punishment, before they do anything. 'Yugi, I am on my way and I will do everything in my power to help you and our friends be free of this life,' "Yah!" he yelled as he whipped the horse reigns to make him go faster.

"Father, wait!" everyone in the crowd head turned towards the prince of Egypt and bowed down in his presents. His friends had a smile on their face, 'I knew you'd come for him Atem..' Tea thought with her head bowed.

Atem's horse skid to a stop as sand was thrown everywhere from his hooves. Atem jumped off and stood before his father, "What are his crimes father?" he asked almost desperately. Unphased by Atem's appearance he merely said, "Listen and you will hear my son."

The man holding the whip behind Yugi held up a scroll and read, " The crimes that were commited of this slave were as follows: Being out of quarters after hours, theivery of these items," the man laid the items out on a table for everyone to see, which consisted of fruits and a half a loaf of bread. Looking at the items Yugi hung his head ashamed. The man continued with one last crime, "And, impersonating the prince of Egypt. Earning him 50 lashes." He rolled to paper back up and unraveled the long thin piece of leather as other slaves in the crowd gasped and protested.

"Wait!" Atem reached a hand out to Yugi but the pharaoh overruled Atem and carelessly said, "Proceed." The guards surrounding the pharaoh were told to detain Atem until the punishments were over. Suddenly a 'crack' was heard and Atem watched with horror as his love was being punished for simply being hungry.

**Crack!**

Yugi's body tensed up as he cried out in pain..

**Crack! **At the 25th whip lash all Yugi would do was jump and whimper..

Yugi could feel the blood running down his back as his body shook with pain.

Atem looked on with tears welling in his eyes, 'Yugi I'm very sorry for my father's doing, I swear I shall make it all better..'

**Crack! 45…**

Yugi was now struggling to stand, his face looking more pale by the minute from the blood loss.

**50..**

"Last one slave…" Yugi got ready, time seemed to be going by so slowly as he a waited the final blow, dull, pain filled eye met the furious crimson eyes of his Yami…no…the Prince..

Yugi heard the whip being thrown back and forth quickly as the tip of it caught his back he convulsed and cried out. The man freed Yugi of the ropes around his wrists, Yugi collapsed on the floor and just stayed there, his breathing was labored as he desperately tried to ease his pain. He slowly tried to push himself up off the ground and collaped again and the last blurry image he saw was Atem then everything went black.

A few hours later, Yugi awoke to people talking, he opened his eyes only to be met with a stone wall with cracks in it, he raised himself up onto his elbows and looked towards his friends and noticed he was resting in Atem's sleeping chambers it seemed. They stopped their conversation as they saw the poor soul awake.

"Yugi!" Atem and the others ran to the bed that he was laying on. "A-Atem…I'm sorry.." Atem got to eye level with Yugi, "Yugi, what on earth are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing to you! I-" Yugi raised his hand up to stop him from talking, "Atem…I-I'm sorry for stealing that food I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway." Atem just looked at Yugi it utter disbelief.

"Yuge, you were just hungry, that's nothin to be ashamed of pal, I mean, look at'cha your paper thin!" Atem said nothing but agreed with Joey, he brushed back blonde bangs that hid Yugi's beautiful violet eyes. Just then, the door swung open to reveal the Pharaoh. The slaves got to their knees in respect of him but he didn't say a word as he walked over and grabbed Yugi by the arm yanking him to his feet and was pulled away, not caring if the boy was in pain or not.

"Father! What is the meaning of this? What do you plan on doing with Yugi?" the Pharaoh turned towards his son, with his firm grip still placed on Yugi's arm. "He is a distraction to you and your studies, he will be placed on the sold to another master my son." Atem and the others gasped, "Father please, no!" the door was slammed shut and his father locked it from the outside to where Atem can not come to the rescue.

The pharaoh's face turned from stern to sad with in seconds, as he listened to Atem's knocking and pleas coming from the other side of the door, 'I know you love him my son, but I can not allow my son, the prince of Egypt to have a male partner…where would the next prince come from? I must do this to protect our family's bloodline, I am sorry my son…'

Atem slid down the door thinking of ways to get his Yugi back, Tea put a hand on his shoulder, "Atem I'm so sorry.." He stood and turned to her and she was surprized to see tears in his eyes. "I cant lose him Tea, I love him…I cant believe my father would do such a thing.." Atem wiped his eyes, "Atem, you might wanna see this.." Atem looked over at the Brooklyn boy out on the balcany. Atem walked over and looked at what Joey saw. There was a wagon filled with goods being pulled along by a horse and behind the wagon was Yugi, tied to the back as he was pulled along as well.

Atem slammed his hands on the balcany rail as he leaned over and yelled Yugi's name. Atems voice rang through the court yard and to Yugi's ears. He lifted his gaze as he heard his name, he looked both ways and nothing, then his name was called again, looking behind him, up at the balcany he saw Atem, Joey,Tristan and Tea. Tears welled up in his eyes and silently called Atem's name, "Atem..my friends…" before he was pulled away farther, Atem yelled, "Yugi! I WILL find you and we will be together again…I promise!"

Joey had tears in his eyes as well, "Stay strong Yuge! We'll all come for you!"

That was the last thing Yugi heard as he was dragged off into the blistering heat of the Egyptian desert.

'I trust you Atem, I just hope I can last that long…I love you..'

Chapter 1.

Thanks for reading everyone! Ill update soon, and about all the violence, im in a fucked up mood.. sorry. Ha-ha.


	2. Chapter 2

Far across the distance of the desert, you could make out a horse pulling a wagon, with a young boy being pulled behind, the scene is distorted by the heat waves coming from the hot egyptian sand.

Yugi breath became faster as time went by, he was becoming exhausted and dehydrated from all the heat. He looked up at the man who was riding a horse along side of him, he took a big gulp of water that he had stashed away in a pouch hanging off his horse. Yugi became very thirsy all of a sudden, he watched desperately but not daring to say a word.

'I'm not going to survive out here with out food or water…I already feel weak as it is..' he looked up and saw nothing, looked around his surroundings and saw nothing but sand dunes, a bead of sweat trailed its way to the bottom of Yugi's chin and dropped off, 'This is going to take a while..' he closed his eyes as he sighed deeply, but he was quickly brought back out of his thoughts as the man whipped his sunburnt back, "Pick up the pace slave!" Yugi did as he was told and began to walk as fast as his tired legs could carry him, 'Oh Atem, please help me soon, or I'm afraid we'll never see each other again.' Yugi thought as looked along the long trail that awaited them.

~ With Atem and Friends at the palace.~ (**night time**)

"Atem, I'm not so sure this is a good idea.." Tea whispered as she and Tristan helped him into commoners clothes. "Yeah, what if someone recognizes you and tells the Pharaoh? that wont end well." Joey said as he stood by the door as the lookout.

"I don't care, I must find Yugi, Egypt will eat him alive and, I love Yugi, I will never forgive myself if he has been injured..or worse." Atem said the last part in a whisper as he hoisted his hood up over his head. "Atem, even if you do get Yugi back, somehow, that would only put Yugi in harms way and you in a lot of trouble." Tea said. "Even so, I know Yugi would do the same for any of you and myself, so I must go after him and rescue him from the evils that lurk here."

Joey sighed but smiled as his eyes were hidden hehind his blonde hair, "Atem is right, Yugi WOULD come after us even if it meant riskin' his life ta do it..and here we are actin' like we don' even want him back, so," he turned to Atem with a smile but tears in his eyes, "I'm with you Atem ,I wanna save my little buddy!" Atem nodded and smiled, "Right." Joey and Atem turned towards Tea and Tristan who looked at each other, and nodded their acceptance to help, "Good let us go now."

Atem lead the way through the palace sneaking around guards and other servants to reach the outside walls were going to be a challenge in itself. Once they got outside they were hiding behind rose and berry bushes in the court yard, they scanned the area to find a way over, under or someway around the wall. Tea gasped, "There." She whispered and pointed to a tree that was just taller than the wall.

They scurried their way towards the tree, up and over they went. "That was easy enough, I bet'che feel safe now huh Atem, nobody even noticed us." Atem and the others only rolled their eyes and followed the tracks that lead out into the desert where Yugi was taken. They followed the tracks with their eyes and it lead their eyes to the horizon where nothing could be seen but the line that divided land and sky. "I understand completely if you alld o not wish to accompany me.." reading their facial expressions of dread and worry. "Are you kidding? Of course were coming with you, we all love yugi and want him back safe." Atem looked ay Joey and the other and saw their smiling faces, "Right then.." they began their journy to find their friend, 'Do not fear Yugi, I'm coming and I WILL find you.' He looked up at the brightest star in the sky and wondered if Yugi could see it to.

~Back to Yugi~

The wagon has stopped for the night. the driver and the guard had made their camp in the wagon to protect them from the bitter cold desert winds as they left Yugi outside, wrists still bound together, he just sat on the ground next to the horse for at least some warmth, but his eyes were drawn to the sky, to the brightest star up there, he stared at it and tears came to his eyes, he closed them, he did not make a wish, but only prayed on that star. When his eyes reopened, he sighed and the wind took the small fog away. (he could see his breath) 'Atem, if I don't make it, I pray that you will be alright and know that I love you.' With that final thought, Yugi slumped against the horse and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2

What do you think? I know it's a little short but I need my rest to ya know! Haha, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Atem,Joey,Tea and Tristan walked all through the night, they were all exhausted and lazily drug their tired bodies to keep going, even the mighty pharaoh was wilting in the sun. "I don't know how were going to find him, this wind keeps blowing over the tracks that the wagon left." Tristan said getting irritated. "Yeah, are you sure you don't know about any slave trade markets close to here Atem?" Joey asked. "Sadly I do not Joey." Atem looked to the ground in deep thought. "Hey, look what I found you guys.." Tea picked up a sandle that was burried by sand. "Could itbe Yugi's?" Atem turned to answer Tristan's question, but something over Tristan's shoulder caught his attention.

There, walking towards the rising sun was the same cart that pulled Yugi along with it as if he were an item, and object of no use. Atem gasped and pointed, "There they are!" they turned and saw the guard whip Yugi to make stand. They all started running towards them. "Yug-!" Joey's mouth was covered by Atem as he pulled him down to the sand dune with everyone else to hide from the merchant and guard. "What are you guys doin'? hes right there! Lets get him and take him home!" he whispered, rather loud.

"I don't think it'll be that easy Joey…we have to follow them until they stop to rest." Tea said, Atem nodded in agreement, "She is right, it would be easier to rescue Yugi if we had time to cut the rope..dont you agree?" Atem asked as he smiled at Joey, "Nehh, I guess so." They all poked their heads up from the dune and saw they were a head of them, that was when they decided to make their move and follow the travelers.

A few miles of following, Tea saw a king cobra as it slithered towards them and screamed, in an attempt to keep Tea quiet, all three boys covered her mouth and fell to the sand. Yugi turned at the sound as did the guard. "Who's there?" he asked as he drew his sword, he looked around but saw nobody, drew his sword back in its holster and continued. 'That sounded a lot like Tea..' Yugi thought as they kept walking, taking a glance back at the sand dunes, he saw four familiar faces pop over the dune. He gasped and the guard whipped the ground beside Yugi as a warning, "What are you looking at slave?" the fear inYugi's eyes grew afraid that his looking would get the other caught, "N-nothing, I just saw a snake go by.." The guard smirked and continued to ride next to the boy. "Man, Yugi's not lookin to good guys," Joey stated as they looked upon their friend who was sluggishly falling behind the wagon, struggling to keep up as his legs kept giving away due to lack of food and water. "Yes, we must act quickly if we want to save Yugi in time." Tristan said, "Hopefully they stop soon, or we'll have to go to plan 'B'. "

Finally after a day of following the wagon, they came upon a small remote city. The wagon took Yugi to a tent and was being put up for auction for the next day. "There's no way they are gunna auction MY little buddy off like some prize!" Joey said, "Yes, I know Joey, but we must wait a little longer." The three teens looked at Atem curiously, he tilted his head towards them with a smirk, "I have a plan, do not worry we will get Yugi back with out cause much of an uproar." They all peered into the tent that occupied slaves that were also up for auction, but there in the corner was Yugi, knees drawn up to his chest with his arms crossed on top of his knees and his head resting on them, if you looked closely, you could see small tears streaming down his face. 'Please do not be sad Yugi, were right here and were going to rescue you, then you and I will be together forever, even if it means resigning as Pharaoh.' Atem closed his eyes in content, and reopened them as he peeked in at Yugi one last time and saw him awake, the moon was shining through a hole in the tent, onto Yugi's face and made his eyes sparkle like amethyst diamonds. After watching him fall asleep, Atem joined the others and went to bed also. 'Don't worry my love you'll be home soon.'

Chapter 3

Okaayy…im kinda iffy about this one, please let me know what you think, reviews are awesome and I love them, thank you for them and keep'em comin! Thanks for reading!


	4. Author Note

Dear loyal Readers!

Thank you so much for being patient with me, I'e been SO busy that I havent been able to write too much, I

will be updating "Whispers in the Dark tonight or tomorrow night, thank you for reading my stories, it

makes me feel awesome as an "author"

Love!

Yugi123 3


	5. Chapter 5

Atem and the others woke to a man yelling, "Come! Gather 'round and buy a slave for your household today!" The slave master yelled across the villiage, as people swarmed the platform. He looked around an noticed Yugi and the other slaves on the stage, being sold. Afraid of being recognized, Atem threw his hood over his head and walked over to the stage with the villiagers.

"Now, this slave is very special, he was once a slave to the prince in the pharaoh's palace and he even resembles the prince himself" Others gasps as they saw the young slave and whispers protruded their mouths, "wow he really does look like our prince"-"He'll be worth lots of money." Soon people were practically throwing money to get the little look-a-like.

Yugi backed away from the crowd as they were yelling numbers and basically trying to pull him off the stage by the chains on his wrists, "ill pay 500 silver coins!" – "Ill pay 550 silver coins!" Atem was getting annoyed at all the people trying to buy Yugi, he yelled out, "1,000 gold coins!" keeping his head down, face covered by the shadow of his hood, people turned to see the strange man, but Yugi knew that voice, he looked up smiling, ' I knew I saw you! I thought I was dillusinal but you're here!' he thought as tears flooded his tired eyes, "1,000 gold coins, going once twice.." then came a new comer riding in on a horse, " 2,000 gold coins!" This man was obviously royalty, Atem knew by his clothing that he was of Arabic royalty. He looked at the gold coins in his hands, 'I don't have enough to out bid him…'

"Came a long way for a slave.." Atem said to the other royal, he smirked, "I came to these parts on business, nothing for a commoner to worry himself about…" the other said not realizing who he was actually talking to.

"2,000 gold coins going once, twice.." Yugi looked at Yami and back at the mysterious man..Atem took one look into Yugi's eyes and his heart immediately broke seeing how scared he was. He looked away as the master yelled, "SOLD!"

"Come slave!" the royal man yelled as he took hold of the chains, pulling him along out of the villiage.

Atem stood on the edge of the villiage watching the man take Yugi to his palace. Yugi looked back and mouthed, 'I love you…"

Joey, Tristan and Tea ran up behind Atem, "Hey man, whatcha lookin…" Joey stopped as he saw a man drag Yugi away. "W-what happened?" Tea asked, tears slipped out of the prince's eyes, "He…he was sold…" the others looked on and the form of their friend got smaller and smaller in the desert horizon.

"Come…I have an idea.." Atem said as he used the money he was going to buy Yugi back with to get camels and ride them back to his palace.

To Yugi, it felt like days that he's been walking, when its only been about an hour or so. They reached a boat and he was shoved aboard, after his new master was on also, they bagan to decend to an unknown land to Yugi, he looked around the boat as he followed his master, the writing was strange and he didn't understand it.

Yugi was sitting on the deck of the ship near the edge, watching the sun set again, he sighed as his thoughts went to the look in Atem's eyes as he was taken away.

"Yugi was it?" he jumpped from his thoughts when he heard the voice behind him. "Y-yes master, my name is Yugi.."

"Well Yugi, welcome to Saudi Arabia, your new home."

Yugi looked over to where the Saudi Arabian prince was pointing, and there not far in the distance was an enormous palace.

'I guess I better get used to this..' he thought that depressing thought crossed his mind and tears came to his eyes.

"Atem, my Yami…" he said just above a whisper, looking back towards Egypt.

Chapter 4

I am so sorry the chapters are so short everyone, I hae so many ideas, I just don't know what ones I want to use. I promise I will try t make the rest longer. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Yugioh, nor the song used in it.

*The song Yugi and the band were playing at this wedding is:

.com/watch?v=vRex5eUT-uw

..Again..i do not own this, thanks for letting me use it Youtube user! Greatly appreciated!

Adill Brauhm, Fahd of Saudi Arabia, he bought a boy from a market in Egypt to practice entertainment, and how to serve in their way. Tonight was a night for celebration, his son, Emir Aladdin was getting married to a princess from Yemen, his entertainment group and the Yemen group were playing the music for their wedding, Fahd prayed that the new boy was as good as they were.

Atem was sitting on his balcany stairing off into the distance thinking of where Yugi was taken to, he was soon accompanied by his friends who also looked in deep thought, "Yami…its been weeks since Yugi was taken, and we believe-" Atem cut Tristan off, "Tristan, I don't care how long it takes, Yugi is out there and I will get him back…with or with out all your help." Atem went to storm out of his chambers, as the pharaoh entered.

"Father.." Atem bowed his head in respect of him as the others knelt before him. "Atem, We are invited to the wedding of the Prince of Saudi Arabia's wedding tomorrow night, gather your things and we leave tonight. "

"Saudi Arabia? Why did they invite us?"

"We are allies, they are our friends, we must show to pay respects to the new leader of their country, it is a sign of respect, now be ready before sun down." With that, he walked out to get himself ready also.

Atem packed his things and things he may need for his friends, he packed his things onto the wagon that was pulling them to the Red Sea and climbed aboard himself, he looked at the darkening sky, 'Yugi, please be alright, I pray we see eachother soon, I miss you so much..' he was brought back down to earth by the Pharaoh's strong hand on his shoulder, they smiled but did nothing else, remembering they were in public, Atem's look of sadness dissappeard and in its place took a strong brave face, but his friends knew it was just a mask.

A whip came down on Yugi's back, "No No No! you played it all wrong! Do it again from the top Egyptian.." that was the name everyone called Yugi, "I-im sorry master, ill do better I promise please don't hurt me anymore.." Yugi pleaded as blood ran from the three marks that were displayed on his back, "You better do it right this time! The ceremoney is tomorrow night and if you don't, you will be punished severely, now, play again from the top." Yugi was tought to play the Ney, it is a musical instrument that looked sort of like a clerenet but it was made of bamboo , he played beautifully but he would screetch the high notes and ruin it from time to time.

As the Egyptian Royals were crossing the Red Sea, the sun was just rising over the sand dunes. "Welcome friends, to Saudi Arabia, Fahd's wagons will escort you to the palace." Atem and his father sat in the carrier as the salves were forced to walk. As they were passing by, they saw a man towering over a boy as he sat in the sand rehursing his instrument for tonight. 'Could it be?' Atem watched in anticipation as they got closer, and indeed, after almost two months of wondering, there was his Yugi playing an instrument, he looked Yugi over as he passed, there were fresh whip marks on his back, he wore white sirwal pants, and his chest was bare. They passed rather quickly, too quickly for Atem's liking, but he knew where Yugi was and that's all that mattered, he just couldn't let his father or anyone else besides his friends know he found what he was looking for.

That Night, Atem wore the proper clothing ment for ceremoneys, he sat across from the prince and his father sat at his side across from the Fahd. "Bring in the musicians, it is time for our wedding to started!" the Fahd yelled excitedly.

Joey, Tea and Tristan all stood behind Atem as they watched the entertainers enter, a man sat on the ground with a rather large drum that was placed in his lap, a female walked in and sat beside him with her Ney, and Yugi sat beside her with his Ney, his was slightly larger making a deeper sound than hers, the other members and their various instruments lined the back wall.

Atem heard them gasp as they saw Yugi, he ever so slightly raised a hand to silence them, but nodded knowing that he was there. The small band started playing their music as the Arabian prince and Yemenese princess made their way to the end of an aisle.

Yugi looked up and once he saw Atem and the others standing on the other side of the rooms,he stopped playing as tears came to his eyes, 'You came for me..' he thought, a smile slid across his face as he continued to play. He and the girl sitting next to him played their neys in sync with each other.

As their song came to an end, the royals clapped as they were shooed away, quickly Atem turned to his friends and said, "umm, servents, would you kindly go set my room up? I feel weary and will like to get a good nights rest tonight." He said with a wink, (he was indicating them to follow Yugi). "Of course master." They all bowed and left to find their friend.

Outside the palace, the band that had just played was sitting around a fire, it was a special occasion and the king gave the entertainers the night to rest and do as they please. Yugi sat by the warm fire and staired off into the distance towards Egypt.

"Psst..Yuge!" Yugi turned towards a large rock that hid his friends, he smiled brightly, but it was soon swept away as a man came up to them yelling. "What on earth was that? The performance was terrible! Now the King will probably find another band to play for him, where do you think that will put us huh? Out on the street, that's where!" he walked up to Yugi grabbed his ney and threw it a few feet away, and he threw other peoples instruments as well. "You all are pathetic, if he says one negitive word to me about the performance, you're all getting whipped." He then stormed out leaving the musicians stunned in place as they looked around the trashed campsite.

Yugi walked to retreive his ney and brushed off the dirt, he then remembered his friends behind the rock, he spun around and saw them talking and ran to them, "Guys! Im so happy to see you!"

"Little buddy!" Joey said as he gave Yugi a bear hug and Tea and Tristan joined in with a smile. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came with Atem, they had to attend the prince's wedding." Tea said clinging to his arm slightly.

"We came to take you home Yugi." Joey said, Yugi's eyes welled up with tears and thought about returning home with his friends and his love, 'I just hope it's that easy Joey..' Yugi thought as he watched his master walk out of the palace doors.

Oookkaaayyy….well, theres the 5th chapter ya'll , I know it was a little bumpy so if your confused lemme know and ill clearify! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night, everyone was getting ready for bed except for five certain people. Atem was sneaking out of the Arabian palace with Joey Tristan and Tea, where the wedding took place earlier that day, the wedding was nice, the bride was beautiful and it was a great hit all around.

As they slid from the palace to the campsite the musician slaves have set up for themselves, but what their eyes saw was something they were not ready for at all. Two other slae masters were holding Yugi's arms out restraining him as Yugi's master was whipping him, "You worthless slave! You fucked everything up for me, and yourself! You screwed up the music at the wedding and you were late getting the rings up to them when they needed them! What the hell is going through your head?" the whipped cracked down hard on Yugi's bare back as he let out a cry of pain.

"Atem, cant you stop this? You are a royal, they'll listen to you!" Tea asked, Atem shook his head, "No Tea, this is not my territory, therefore I have no authority here." Atem said as he painfully watched Yugi get whipped over and over, until they were finally bored with him, they dropped him to the ground to let him bleed, "Now maybe you'll think twice before fucking up again slave!" he threw the whip to the ground beside Yugi and stormed away.

Yugi lay there, panting as he tried to get the pain to subside. A young girl who was a part of the band came over to Yugi and bent down next to him with a small bowl of water, "Here, this should help…" she said as she lowered the bowl to the ground next to Yugi's head, a small, "Thank you" escapred Yugi's lips, he sat up slightly and drank from the bowl.

"Yugi!" The young girl and Yugi turned their heads to see four people running towards them, The girl who was skittish, stood as if she was going to run away, but Yugi gently took her hand and whispered weakly, "Its alright, they are my friends." His small but warm smile made her feel relaxed and safe.

"Yugi, we saw what happened, are you alright?" Yugi smiled up at Atem, "I'll be fine." Atem knelt down to help Yugi stand, "Come Yugi, we have a plan to get you home." The little girl looked at Atem and recognised the symbols on his head and wrist bands, "Y-You're the Egyptian prince, Atem arent you?" Atem looked at the girl, "Well, Yes, I am, and what is your name young one?" The little girl blushed as she became shy, "My name is Amisi."

Joey looked her over, she seemed to be around eleven or twelve, "Whadda you doin here? You seem kinda young to be away from ya parents Amisi." Her eyes fell to the ground and to the fire, "I was taken from my home when I was ten…my home is in Egypt also." Atem smiled, "Well, your parent will be happy to see you again." Amisi looked confused up at Atem, "Come yound one, we shall take you home as well." Her eyes shone with unshead tears, "Thank you!" Joey hoisted Yugi up and threw his arm around his neck. The six of them ran to to the edge of the red sea where a boat was waiting for them to take them back, oh the benefits of being royal!

The slave master came back to the camp to check up on his slaves, "Where is Yugi and Amisi?" he yelled across the fire. A boy who was known to snitch spoke up, I saw them run towards the sea with the Egyptian prince." The masters eye narrowed, "The Egyptian prince, huh…we'll just see how far they get!" he sneared as he took off towards the palace.

On the boat, Yugi leaned over the side as he just watched the water splash against the boat as he contently dipped his hand in and out of the water with a small smile plastered on his face, this smile was a genuine smile, he was with his friends and his love, now that he was on his way home, he finally felt like himself.

Tea looked Yugi over, he was skinnier than he was a few months ago, he had whip lash scars all over his torso, he looked tired, she was surprised to find his usual smile on his face after all he had been through, ' maybe everything is going to be okay now.' She thought happily, she looked around and noticed that everyone was asleep but her and Yugi who was still playing with the sea water. "Yugi.." she whispered. Yugi turned towards her, "Tea, I didn't know you were awake." He said as the smile reappeard. "Yugi…im so happy your back with us…" she to ahd a smile on her face but she had tears rolling down her face. Yugi's smile fell a little as his concerned eyes looked Tea over and made their way back to her eyes. He got up and tip toed around everyone attempting not to step on anyone. He made it to Tea's side and sat down, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Tea, are you alright?"

"Yugi, I just…" she ran her fingers across his side, feeling the bumps from his ribs.."I just want you to be okay again.." Yugi was shocked at what was bothering her, she leaned into his chest crying, Yugi smiled as he hugged his friend closer to him, "Tea, don't worry about me, I'm going to be just fine, I'm with you guys again and were headed home…everything is going to be okay now." He wiped her tears away as they smiled at each other, noticing the sun popping up over the horizon.

' _I hope so Yugi, getting you away just seemed to be too easy…' _Tea thought as she looked back towards Saudi Arabia, unable to see it anymore.

Chapter 7!

-FINALLY! Sorry about the wait everyone, im having a hard time thinking of things now. I hope im not losing my touch! Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey! Umm, in the last chapter there was a little girl I mentioned, and I thought I could take that somewhere but I decided that they were just doing a good deed and brought the little girl home to her family.

After finding that his son had fled home with a slave, he immediately knew it was Yugi. On the boat across the sea, the Pharaoh was thinking of the punishments Atem would receive, and legally with the slave not in his name, his fate did not rest with him.

The sun was shining bright in the city of Cairo, the five friends were walking through the streets and looked around at all the shops, "Wow, its really busy here today!" Tea said as she looked at a jewelry stand. Everyone looked around at various stands as Yugi and Atem walked together.

"Ya know Atem…" Atem looked to Yugi who held his gaze at the ground, "Yes Yugi?" Yugi sighed, "We'll be caught eventually, and once my master knows you and I ran away together, I'll most likely be punished, or. Worse.." Yugi looked in to Atem's eyes, His eyes were filled with concern and realization. "Yugi..you're right…I-"

"There you are.." Atem froze at the sound of that voice, the two boys spun around to see the Pharaoh standing before them. "F-father…" "Atem, get back to you're chambers immediately, you're punishment will be decided later on." he flicked his wrist as if to shoo Atem away. Atem didn't moe but the Pharaoh turned his eyes towards the slave, "As for you slave.." the pharaoh stepped aside revealing the slave master, he looked menacing, murderous even, as he unwound a long leather whip.

Leaving the two the Pharaoh walked to Atem, "Come my son, we have much to discus." Atem watched his father walk off as he expected Atem to follow, but he didn't, he turned just in time to see the man who 'owned' Yugi to crack the whip across his chest and he let out a cry as he fell to his knees in submission to the larger man.

"Yugi!" Atem ran to protect his love and placed a hand over his wound. "Yugi are you alright?" Yugi cracked his pain filled eyes open to look at Atem, "I'm alright.." Yugi said as he went back to withering in pain. "Stay away from him!" Atem yelled at the slave master.

"ATEM!" he turned to see his father who called out his name, "You will do well to listen to my commands my son, now, let us return to the palace at once!" his voice was thick and deep and held much authority but Atem didn't back down, "I WON'T!" Atem's eyes locked with his father's, Atem's Eyes softened a little, his arm's wrapped protectively around Yugi, "I love him father…" (Pocahontas) - The pharaoh's eyes softened at those words, but were still squinted a little, three guards were at Atem's side, fighting to pry him away from Yugi who desperately clung to him. The slave master was about to whip Yugi again, but the Pharaoh was furious with Atem and the master was ordered to take measured up a notch. "Take this slave to the gallows!" Atem's eye's widened as tears ran down his face, "Father no! please reconsider!" The Pharaoh turned and back handed Atem to the ground. "I told you once Atem, you are to marry who is able to bare son's, that is how it must be!" Atem looked over to where Yugi was and he was currently being escorted to the gallows. "Father, if I agree to marry a woman, will you agree to let Yugi live? Please!" Atem pleaded with his father, the Pharaoh sighed, "I apologize my son, but who is to say you would commit adultery against this woman for the one you love?" the pharaoh started his way to the gallows to witness the death of the slave. "_I'M_ to say father! Please call this off!" The Pharaoh saw the rage in his son's eyes, "Guards!" two guards that were be hind him stood at attention, "Restrain him.." the two held each of his arms. As he fought to save Yugi.

A crowd was starting to form and in that crowd was three people Atem recognized, "JOEY!" the blonde man couldn't hear him with all the protest cries. The three of them noticed it was Yugi up there and tried to get him down but they were also restrained by the guards.

Yugi stood upon the stage with a rope tied around his neck, as the guard was about to pull the lever, Yugi looked up into Atem's eyes and smiled, he mouthed, "I love you!"

As the man finally pulled the lever, the floor under Yugi dropped choking him to death.

Tears fell from Atem's eyes, "YUGI! NOO!" he dropped to his knees and cried.

The Pharaoh stood and patted his son on the back, but said nothing and walked away.

Later that night, Atem carried Yugi's body to one of the places that were special to him, Joey, Tea and Tristan were behind them crying silently. The four of them buried Yugi near a cliff that over looked the sea, it was one of the very rare places in Egypt that had lush green grass. It held serenity (not joey's sister) and peace. Yugi was buried there and Atem lay there next to the grave, whispering sweet nothings to the gravesite, realizing they were nothing but whispers in the dark.

The End!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Alternate Ending

** Hey! Umm, in the last chapter there was a little girl I mentioned, and I thought I could take that somewhere but I decided that they were just doing a good deed and brought the little girl home to her family.

After finding that his son had fled home with a slave, he immediately knew it was Yugi. On the boat across the sea, the Pharaoh was thinking of the punishments Atem would receive, and legally with the slave not in his name, his fate did not rest with him.

The sun was shining bright in the city of Cairo, the five friends were walking through the streets and looked around at all the shops, "Wow, its really busy here today!" Tea said as she looked at a jewelry stand. Everyone looked around at various stands as Yugi and Atem walked together.

"Ya know Atem…" Atem looked to Yugi who held his gaze at the ground, "Yes Yugi?" Yugi sighed, "We'll be caught eventually, and once my master knows you and I ran away together, I'll most likely be punished, or. Worse.." Yugi looked in to Atem's eyes, His eyes were filled with concern and realization. "Yugi..you're right…I-"

"There you are.." Atem froze at the sound of that voice, the two boys spun around to see the Pharaoh standing before them. "F-father…" "Atem, get back to you're chambers immediately, you're punishment will be decided later on." he flicked his wrist as if to shoo Atem away. Atem didn't moe but the Pharaoh turned his eyes towards the slave, "As for you slave.." the pharaoh stepped aside revealing the slave master, he looked menacing, murderous even, as he unwound a long leather whip.

Leaving the two the Pharaoh walked to Atem, "Come my son, we have much to discus." Atem watched his father walk off as he expected Atem to follow, but he didn't, he turned just in time to see the man who 'owned' Yugi to crack the whip across his chest and he let out a cry as he fell to his knees in submission to the larger man.

"Yugi!" Atem ran to protect his love and placed a hand over his wound. "Yugi are you alright?" Yugi cracked his pain filled eyes open to look at Atem, "I'm alright.." Yugi said as he went back to withering in pain. "Stay away from him!" Atem yelled at the slave master.

"ATEM!" he turned to see his father who called out his name, "You will do well to listen to my commands my son, now, let us return to the palace at once!" his voice was thick and deep and held much authority but Atem didn't back down, "I WON'T!" Atem's eyes locked with his father's, Atem's Eyes softened a little, his arm's wrapped protectively around Yugi, "I love him father…" (Pocahontas) - The pharaoh's eyes softened at those words, but were still squinted a little, three guards were at Atem's side, fighting to pry him away from Yugi who desperately clung to him. The slave master was about to whip Yugi again, the Pharaoh saw the fear in his son's eye, no doubt that fear was for the slave. Watching the two on the ground, he stood between the whip and the slave. "Stop!" The pharaoh turned to his son, "Perhaps, Yugi would enjoy visiting the palace?"

Atem looked up from his protective position on the ground still holding Yugi, He smiled and nodded as unshed tears of joy pooled in his eyes. "Yes! Yes he would like that father, thank you!"

Atem helped Yugi up and lead him to the palace. The slave master's jaw dropped, "Y-your highness, I paid good money for that slave, with all due respect!" the pharaoh walked up to the slave master and handed him a baggie of gold coins, three times the amount he paid for Yugi, said nothing and walked back to his palace.

Yugi was being led by Atem to the palace when he heard their names being called from behind, "Yugi! Atem!" they stopped and turned, "Yugi! What happened to you man?" Tristan asked, there was blood running from his chest where he was whipped at, "The slave master found Yugi and whipped him for running away." Joey scratched his head, "I thought da pharaoh was hell bent on you two bein together?" Joey asked, Atem looked over and saw his father walking proudly back home followed by him guards. He smiled as he continued to watch the proud man walk, "I believe he had a change of heart Joey."

Finally the pharaoh was behind Atem and his friends, merely placing a hand on his shoulder and kept walking.

Late that night they were all dressed in the royal threads as they sat down to eat together.

Yugi and I have been together for quite some now and with you're blessing father.." Yami bent down on one knee in front of Yugi and held out his mother's gold wedding band, "I would like Yugi to become my partner…forever.." Yugi had tears in his eyes and they both looked to the pharaoh for approval, he seemed to be hesitant but once he saw the love for each other in their eyes, he nodded and smiled, raising his glass to the betrothed couple.

As Atem slid the ring on Yugi's finger they hugged as the whole table clapped in their honor. The pharaoh stood and raised his goblet, "A toast! To the future Pharaoh of Egypt and his Hemet Nesew Weret!

-A few years down the line…-

The pharaoh has met an unfortunate fate as he had fallen ill, leaving Yugi and Atem ruling Egypt happily, finally and happily together with the fruits of forbidden love.

The End #2

(1) Hemet Nesew Weret is the native language that the people called the queens of Egypt.


End file.
